


Have Pride In Who You Are

by Rhiannitha



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Ong Sungwoo, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gay Kim Jaehwan, Gay Pride, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, One Night Stands, Pre Debut, Pre-Canon, Pride, and jaehwan is a confident gay, theres like the tiniest paragraph because writing smut is awkward, they meet at pride, though only for a little bit, while sungwoo is a nervous bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannitha/pseuds/Rhiannitha
Summary: It had taken a long time for Sungwoo to finally get the courage to go to pride, especially as he was still in the closet. However it didn't take him long to fall in love with pride, and maybe someone else who was attending.-or-Jaehwan teaches Sungwoo how to have fun and be proud of who he is.





	Have Pride In Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a two parter which is why it may seem like its leading to something else at some points, but ive not got part two finished and i was inspired to post after seeing stray kids attended ny pride, my children. plus its pride month and i just bought my tickets for pride so. enjoy.

Jaehwan assessed himself in the mirror, frowning at his hair which just wouldn’t sit nice no matter how hard he tried. He let out a sigh and gave up on his hair, running a hand through it and hoping that the messy style would suit him. He studied his pink polo shirt to make sure that it was clean, he’d given it the sniff test but he couldn’t remember the last time he wore it.

Turning to his friend Sangmin, he pointed to his outfit. “Does this outfit make me look gay?” Sangmin laughed as he looked Jaehwan up and down.

“You couldn’t look gayer if you tried.” Jaehwan put a hand on his heart in mock shock.

“I think that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me, thank you.” Jaehwan grinned as he grabbed his wallet and phone. “Right, I’m ready to go.” Sangmin stood up from Jaehwan’s bed and stretched.

“Finally. For someone so low maintenance you sure do take a long time to get ready.” Jaehwan grabbed the closest soft item he could find as he threw it as his friend’s head. How dare he.

“It’s gay pride, I have to look good. How else can I get a hot sugar daddy?” Sangmin just sighed at his friend’s antics, knowing that he was all talk.

“You sure do talk so much for someone that’s not even out or had a boyfriend before.” Sangmin pointed out. Jaehwan blushed as he was reminded that he didn’t have the confidence to come out, and as far as his parents were aware he was going to church today.

“Hey, don’t bring my love life into this. It’s not my fault my shocking visuals are too much for people.”

“Shocking visuals alright.” Jaehwan scowled at his now ex best friend as they got into the car to drive to pride.

.

“GAY IS SINFUL. GAY IS WRONG. GOD IS RIGHT. GOD HATES FAGS. REPENT.” Chanting was the first thing Sungwoo noticed as he approached the park. It seemed very busy with police lining the street, keeping protestors at bay as they chanted away happily. On the plus side there also seemed to be a lot of people dancing and laughing in front of them, covered in rainbows and flags that Sungwoo didn’t recognise.

“The only sinful thing here is my ass in these pants.” Sungwoo joked to try and lighten the mood as his heart started to beat a little faster from nerves. Oh god what if someone recognised him, what if someone took a photo of him and it got posted online and everyone found out, or worse what if companies recognised him and wouldn’t let him model anymore. His confidence seemed to be going down the closer he got to the entrance. He was pulled out of his thoughts as a hand grabbed his, pulling him closer to the gates and further from the chanting.

“You’re ridiculous. And I hope you’re not thinking about bailing on me right now Ong.” His cousin’s harsh voice was contradicted by her worried face. She was the only one that happened to know about Sungwoo and how he happened to feel about his sexuality, which was honestly up in the air as even Sungwoo himself didn’t know. He wondered sometimes if it was even based on the weather.

“I’m not going to bail, I’m just nervous. Anyone asks, you’re the gay one, okay.” Sungwoo watched as Jiyoung rolled her eyes. Sungwoo knew he was being ridiculous right now, but it couldn’t be helped.

They approached the ticket booth as they handed over their two tickets, getting wristbands in return. They then had to line up again to get searched. As they were standing in line waiting, Sungwoo could feel his tongue go heavy in his mouth as he kept licking his lips, trying to keep them from going dry. Looking around it seemed to be quite a good turnout, people of all shapes and sizes and colours walking about the park dressed however they wanted. Sungwoo didn’t want to look like he put in too much of an effort, going for a simple black jeans and white shirt combo.

He also noticed that quite a few eyes were on him, and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t make him feel good. It was strange to have mostly male gazes on him, instead of the usual girls. They had finally got searched as they made it in, and Sungwoo was suddenly aware of how straight he looked.

“I don’t feel gay enough to be here.” Jiyoung shook her head as she led him through the crowd to some of the stalls.

“Don’t be dumb, do you like men?” She asked, making Sungwoo blush. She wasn’t wrong but it always felt so strange to admit it.

“Yeah, I think- “

“Well there you go, you’re gay enough to be here.” Sungwoo sighed at Jiyoung’s words, she wasn’t wrong even though Sungwoo wanted to argue that he wasn’t gay just… sometimes happened to like men.

“You’re really annoying you know.” Sungwoo scowled instead as they continued to make their way through the crowds. It wasn’t until they passed one of the stalls which held an embarrassing number of condoms that they stopped.

“Jiyoung! What are you doing here?” A voice called out making the two turn their heads to see a man approaching, smiling brightly. Jiyoung also seemed to brighten up as she seemed to recognise the man in front of her.

“Sangmin! Good to see you! I’m here with my cousin. Just out and about showing our heterosexual support, right Sungwoo?” Sungwoo blushed as he realised she was making him out to be straight which he was thankful for, but he also felt a little embarrassed at the fact that he had to hide his sexuality at pride.

“Yeah… go gays!” Sungwoo punched the air, realising as he done it how awkward he must have looked.

“yes… anyway Jiyoung how have you been…” Sungwoo drowned his voice out as he lost interest as it was clear the two were busy catching up which didn’t involve Sungwoo in any way. The least he could do was go adventure.

“Sorry,” Sungwoo interrupted the two. “Jiyoung I’m going to quickly run out and grab some money from the bank and have a little look around. Phone me or I’ll phone you whenever okay?” Jiyoung nodded, but Sungwoo could see that she was too busy with her friend as Sungwoo sighed and made his way back out of the park. He was pretty sure he had seen a bank not too far from where they were. He started to walk down the street, not too familiar with this area of town.

“Excuse me?” Sungwoo jumped slightly as he turned to see a man standing there. He seemed to be around Sungwoo’s age maybe slightly younger.

“Yes, can I help you?” Sungwoo asked as the man seemed to be looking around.

“They protesters were eyeing you up and I was just wondering if it was okay that I walk you to wherever it is you’re going.” The man said, and Sungwoo was taken aback as he made a move to study his surroundings now as he noticed that there did seem to be a group of men loitering about who happened to be looking in their direction.

“Oh man, thank you. I honestly never would have noticed. Surely they’re not that bad?” Sungwoo questioned as he watched the group, they seemed to be waiting for something. The man shook his head and softly grabbed Sungwoo’s arm as he started to walk slowly away from the group.

“It depends on if they think they can take you on or not. Your best bet is usually to pretend to be one of them which is disgusting but I mean better to pretend than get beat up.” The man grimaced at the thought and Sungwoo joined him.

“This is my first time ever at pride, so thanks for like… making sure I’m not going to die. I’d maybe like to come back some time,” Sungwoo joked, though the reality was starting to sink in about how dangerous it actually was around here.

“Oh really? I try and make it every year if I can. I’m not officially out so it’s good to have one day where I can be who I am and have no one judge me for it because everyone else is in the same boat.” The man explained. Sungwoo grinned as he listened to his words.

“Honestly that sounds exactly like my story. Nice to meet you by the way, what’s your name? I realised I should have probably asked by now.” Sungwoo let out a nervous laugh as he took in the boy’s appearance, and dare he say it but the boy was cute as fuck.

“I’m Jaehwan, and its fine I should have asked also.” Jaehwan laughed as the two walked on, almost reaching the bank, which Sungwoo found a little upsetting.

“My name’s Sungwoo. Also, this is my stop, I’m going to just grab some money, I’ll be two minutes okay?” Sungwoo bowed to Jaehwan as he made his way into the bank, noticing that quite a lot of the people that were lined up were dressed up for pride, probably having the same idea as Sungwoo to grab money beforehand.

It didn’t take long, only 5 minutes but Sungwoo found himself feeling guilty about the fact that Jaehwan was waiting outside for him, a quick look out the bank window and he could see the boy scrolling on his phone mindlessly, glancing up every now and again. It just so happened he looked up just as Sungwoo looked out the window and they both smiled at each other, Sungwoo trying hard to ignore the heat rushing to his ears. He didn’t even know if Jaehwan was gay or interested, just because he was at pride didn’t mean he was gay, he could have just been an ally. Sungwoo sighed as he stopped himself from thinking any further as he grabbed his money and went back out to Jaehwan who pocketed his phone and smiled up at Sungwoo.

“Ready to head back then?” Sungwoo nodded his head at Jaehwan as they made their way back to pride.

-

The walk back to pride had been filled with talking about everything from their hobbies to their favourite songs. Sungwoo had informed Jaehwan that he had come to pride with his cousin and Jaehwan told Sungwoo that he had came with a friend. They’d agreed to find Sungwoo’s cousin first as Jaehwan knew his way around pride whereas Sungwoo would most definitely have gotten lost if left to fend for himself.

“Do you see your cousin anywhere?” Jaehwan asked as they were now smack bang in the middle of pride, the stage with a good crowd in front of them. Some drag queens were performing on stage and the crowd was going crazy as the noise level started to rise.

“No, not really.” Sungwoo frowned as he looked around pulling out his phone to give his cousin a phone. Just as he had dialled his cousins number he heard a voice calling for him.

“Ya! Ong Sungwoo!” He looked up to find Jiyoung walking towards him, her friend whose name Sungwoo had forgotten following close behind.

“Jaehwan? What are you two doing together?” The man asked as they finally reached each other, his eyebrow raised in questioning. Sungwoo watched as Jaehwan seemed to take in the situation.

“I met Sungwoo outside, decided to show him about. Random act of kindness and all that.” Sungwoo hid his smile at Jaehwan’s cheesy grin. Jaehwan’s friend scoffed as he sized Sungwoo up.

“Well Jaehwan you’re barking up the wrong tree. Sungwoo’s straight.” Sungwoo winced as he saw Jaehwan’s smile falter, after all the boy was cute. Jaehwan seemed to look down and bite his lip.

“Oh well, that’s a shame. I thought you were really cute as well.” Jaehwan changes his demeanour as he looks Sungwoo up and down.

“I mean!” Sungwoo interrupted, his heart doing backflips from the nerves as he realised what he was about to do. “I’m not exactly gay, like- fully gay. But I mean I’m not like, one hundred percent straight either? Fuck I don’t even know.” Sungwoo tried to play it off as cool as he could but his hands were shaking and he felt like he could be sick at any second. The three people in the group seemed to be all staring at Sungwoo, Jiyoung with a proud smile as she grinned and held up her thumbs at Sungwoo. “What I’m trying to say is uh thank you. You’re cute too.”

“Well done. That took guts.” Jaehwan’s friend smiled and it suddenly clicked that his name was Sangmin. Thank fuck that was annoying Sungwoo. Sungwoo felt the blush crawl up his chest to his cheeks as he quietly thanked Sangmin. Jaehwan seemed to be grinning from ear to ear as he watched Sungwoo.

“Are you free? If you aren’t busy I’d like to buy you a drink.” Jaehwan grinned and Sungwoo found himself smiling back, turning to Jiyoung as if asking for permission.

“ _Go for it!_ ” Jiyoung hissed under her breath as she pushed Sungwoo slightly towards Jaehwan. Sungwoo bit his lip and nodded his head.

“Yeah, I’m not busy! I’d love to!” Sungwoo cringed as he realised how eager he sounded. “I mean, yeah cool. If you want.” Sungwoo tried to play it cool as he scratched behind his ear, trying to pass it off as something normal.

“You’re really cute. Come on, I know this great place not far from here.” Jaehwan grinned as he held Sungwoo’s hand and went to pull him away before stopping.

“Oh uh, sorry what’s your name?” Jaehwan asked Jiyoung as Sungwoo really hoped his hands weren’t sweating. Sungwoo couldn’t help but wonder if Jaehwan had done this before as he seemed to be taking it all in his stride.

“Jiyoung and you?”

“I’m Kim Jaehwan, and I hope you don’t mind but I’ll be taking Sungwoo for the evening, is that okay?” Jiyoung grinned as she nodded her head.

“Of course! Just remember Sungwoo I’m only a phone call away.” Jiyoung waved them off as they made their way out of pride, not without Jaehwan quickly excusing himself for whatever reason before quickly joining him again.

“Right, ready to go?” Jaehwan grinned as he held Sungwoo’s fingers in his hand, brushing his knuckles. Sungwoo was speechless as he could only nod his head as they headed out of pride together.

-

“This place seems nice.” Sungwoo commented as Jaehwan placed the pint in front of him and sat down next to Sungwoo in their small booth in the back of the bar. Sungwoo had never really been to a gay bar before but the place was packed, which Sungwoo could only assume was because of pride as the rainbow flag seemed to be on every wall.

“Yeah it’s really nice in here. This is where all my friends come to chill and hang out. Sometimes they’ll even let me sing here.” Jaehwan told him as he took a gulp from his beer, Sungwoo doing the same.

“Oh, you sing?” Sungwoo asked, exhaling as the beer hits the spot.

“Yeah, I hope to become a singer one day, but it’s hard. Especially with the whole being gay thing.” Jaehwan explained as he had to shout slightly as the dance music thrummed in the background.

“I actually dance. You should sing for me some time and I’ll dance for you.” Sungwoo grinned as Jaehwan smiled and held up his beer.

“I’m going to hold you to that Sungwoo.”

They chatted comfortably as they drank, one beer became two, and then three and then four, until it became shots. The two of them were both borderline drunk, fully aware of their actions but all barriers being lost to them.

“Jaehwan! I love this song! Come dance with me!” Sungwoo shouted as he pulled Jaehwan up who immediately tried to pull away and shake his head, wincing slightly at the dizziness it caused.

“No~ I can’t dance like at all!” Jaehwan moaned but still stood up for Sungwoo. Sungwoo grinned at Jaehwan’s blush and pinched his cheeks as Jaehwan moaned and tried to pull away.

“Aigo! You’re so cute! Come on I’ll teach you!” Sungwoo grabbed Jaehwan’s hands and placed them on his shoulders and then Sungwoo placed his hands on Jaehwan’s hip, giving them a slight squeeze. Sungwoo would be lying if he said he totally wasn’t making a move right now. “Listen to the beat and move with it.” Sungwoo started to sway with the music, pulling Jaehwan with him as he stumbled over his feet slightly. Jaehwan started to giggle and it was such a ridiculous laugh that Sungwoo joined him as they continued to sway to the music.

“You realise we’re like slow dancing to Aronchupa, right?” Jaehwan giggled. Sungwoo hummed in acknowledgement as he ran his fingers up and down Jaehwan’s waist.

“I don’t mind if you don’t.” Sungwoo grinned as Jaehwan nodded his head and took a step closer resting his head on Sungwoo’s shoulder. If Sungwoo was being honest with himself he was in love with Jaehwan’s height. He wasn’t much shorter than Sungwoo, but short enough to be that perfect level where he could easily press him to his chest.

Suddenly Sungwoo can’t breathe as Jaehwan pulls away and stares Sungwoo in the eyes. His eyes are so beautiful and shining that Sungwoo is leaning forward before he can even think anything more about it, as he can already taste Jaehwan’s breath as they were that close.

Their lips met somewhere in the middle, clumsy at first but then easily falling into place. Licking into Jaehwan’s mouth as his arms moved from his shoulder to playing with the hair on the back of Sungwoo’s head, he couldn’t help but shiver with delight. Sungwoo himself moved his hands, feeling risky and placing them just above Jaehwan’s bum, so close but not quite there, not wanting to rush Jaehwan into anything.

Jaehwan pulled away first, Sungwoo having to restrain himself from chasing his lips. Jaehwan’s chest was rising and falling as he gasped for breath, Sungwoo himself having to calm his beating heart.

“Well. That was great.” Sungwoo smiled down at Jaehwan who laughed and nodded his head.

“Yeah, it was. Listen I really don’t usually do this and please don’t feel pressured or anything but… Do you want to come back to mine?” Jaehwan bit his lip as he looked up at Sungwoo which was a look that could only be described as pure lust. There was no mistaking what Jaehwan had in mind and Sungwoo’s heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest.

Of course, he wanted to, after all it wasn’t every day that he got an offer for sex, especially from a cute boy. But he couldn’t help but worry as he’d never actually had sex with a boy before, he’d fooled around here and there and he’s had plenty experience with women before, but this was new territory.

“Honestly? Yes. But uh, can we like dance a little bit more? I’m having fun.” Sungwoo admitted as Jaehwan shook his head.

“Yeah of course! Don’t worry at all, there’s no rush!” Jaehwan grinned as the two went back to dancing, this time a little more upbeat as the tension between the two seemed to disappear and Sungwoo felt like he was no longer walking on egg shells around the other. The music changed to Tears as everyone in the bar seemed to recognise the song and start to go crazy.

Sungwoo decided to have a bit of fun and show off as he started to pop. He’d be lying if he said it was finest work, but not bad considering the room was spinning slightly. He saw however that he had drawn a crowd, some people cheering him on as Jaehwan jumped next to him from foot to foot. As the lyrics started to kick in, Sungwoo could hear Jaehwan’s voice start to join in with the music. He couldn’t hear much but from what he could hear, Jaehwan had a beautiful voice, rich and thick like honey. What did surprise Sungwoo was, that Jaehwan seemed to be in his element. He was taking on the high notes as if they were nothing, the small crowd they had gathered cheering him on after every note.

As the song came to an end and blended into the next song, everyone erupted into cheers, patting Sungwoo and Jaehwan on the back as the two made their way back to their seats which thankfully had been taken while they were dancing. Jaehwan slumped down onto his seat and lay his head on the table making Sungwoo laugh as Jaehwan looked so done.

“My voice is so going to be gone in the morning.” Jaehwan groaned as he made to grab for his beer before deciding better of it as they had been lying there unattended. Sungwoo took pity on Jaehwan as he flagged down one of the shot boys, buying 2 more shots for them both.

“Well, get this down and you’ll feel better.” Sungwoo laughed as Jaehwan glared at the shot before him.

“That’s a lie and you know it.” Jaehwan grumbled, but not really mad. He picked up the shot, clinking the glasses together as they both downed their shots. It burned on its way down but Sungwoo didn’t mind, it was a sign that it was working.

“Excuse me, would you like your photo taken?” the boys both turned to see the club’s photographer standing there, his camera ready. Sungwoo reddened as he was about to decline the offer not wanting his photo to be out there.

“Hell yeah!” Jaehwan grinned as he seemed to perk up again the shot going to work quickly. Sungwoo grimaced but nodded his head, not wanting to upset Jaehwan. Jaehwan seemed to pick up on Sungwoo’s hesitance. “Don’t worry, it only gets posted onto a closed Facebook group, you need permission to see them.” That made Sungwoo relax a lot as the two stood up to take their photo. Jaehwan putting his arm round Sungwoo’s waist and Sungwoo doing the same as they both posed for the photo. They must have looked a mess, if they looked at all like Sungwoo felt. As the photographer thanked them and walked away the two boys didn’t let go of each other, just standing in silence as the music continued on. Sungwoo decided to do something about it as he brought Jaehwan closer to him until they were chest to chest. Sungwoo then started to pepper kisses ever so slowly up Jaehwan’s jaw to his ear where he bit down softly on Jaehwan’s ear lobe.

“Does that offer still stand?” Sungwoo whispered into Jaehwan’s ear, smirking when all Jaehwan could do was nod his head and grab his things from the table.

Jaehwan all but rushed out of the bar, taking Sungwoo with him as they started the walk to Jaehwan’s apartment. Thankfully it wasn’t far as the moment they stepped out into the outside world, the shots seemed to hit him like a bus and Sungwoo was gone. On the plus side, it seemed that Jaehwan was also just as drunk as Sungwoo. The two walked next to each other, close enough to bump occasionally as one or the other stumbled but they didn’t touch. It may have been pride but they weren’t dumb. They knew even as much as holding hands would cause some unwanted attention.

Thankfully Jaehwan’s flat wasn’t far as Jaehwan fumbled with the lock, apologising quickly as the door always jammed at the worst times. Sungwoo could only laugh as Jaehwan seemed to get so flustered. Thankfully which a sharp shove from Jaehwan the door opened as the two made their way in. It wasn’t a large apartment, from what Sungwoo could only see two doors from the living room and kitchen, which Sungwoo assumed must have been the toilet and the bedroom.

Sungwoo didn’t wait for Jaehwan to say anything as the moment the door was shut Sungwoo’s lips were back on Jaehwan’s. Sungwoo could taste the alcohol on Jaehwan’s tongue as they kissed. If Sungwoo was sober it probably would have been off putting, but Sungwoo knew that he probably tasted just as bad.

Jaehwan started to pull on Sungwoo’s shirt, pulling him towards the bedroom. The two continuing to kiss as they made it into the room and onto the bed. Jaehwan pulled away from Sungwoo’s mouth and started on his neck, kissing and biting lightly as his hands made quick work of Sungwoo’s buttons.

It was so easy, the way the two of them seemed to fit together so easily and so naturally. It wasn’t long before Jaehwan was a panting and moaning mess underneath Sungwoo as they both came to a climax. Coming down from their highs, they couldn’t deny that that had been some of the best sex they’d ever had.

“I think I just found my sexual soulmate.” Jaehwan laughed as the two lay on the bed, too tired to move as they lay side by side. Sungwoo let out a snort at that.

“Is that even a thing?” Sungwoo asked, propping himself up on his elbow so that he was above Jaehwan slightly. Jaehwan shrugged, smiling to himself.

“I don’t know but it should be.” Jaehwan smiled as he leaned up, stealing a kiss from Sungwoo who was more than happy to oblige.

The two lay like that for some time, until the windows turned dark and Sungwoo’s phone wouldn’t stop buzzing from missed calls, to the point where he had to pick them up. The two parted ways on good terms, exchanging numbers and promising to do it again some time as Sungwoo took one last kiss from Jaehwan before leaving.

As Jaehwan leaned against the door frame watching Sungwoo leave, little did he know that the next time he would see the man they would be in a room full of cameras and so busy that they wouldn’t even recognise each other. Maybe one day they would remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but i hope you enjoyed my word vomit! And i know its a little bit of a role reversal with confident jaehwan and shy sungwoo, but i feel like this would be jaehwans element and sungwoo would be more closed off to the idea. To be honest this is totally self indulgent. I've been writing this since wanna one debut and its almost their one year anniversary soon so welp.


End file.
